Question: In her physics class, Vanessa took 6 exams. Her scores were 87, 85, 79, 92, 86, and 75. What was her average score on the exams?
The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $87 + 85 + 79 + 92 + 86 + 75 = 504$ Her average score is $504 \div 6 = 84$.